Le saviez vous ?
by Pixally
Summary: Saviez vous que l'on peut apprendre des choses étonnantes, dans des situations improbables ? Et lorsque cela concerne les nations, c'est encore plus drôle de tout savoir !
1. Manchot

**Bonjour, toi qui lis ceci ! Me revoilà sur un recueil bien particulier. Tous les textes sont en lien avec des informations vues sur le site Saviez vous  ... Certes, elles ne sont parfois pas très fiables, et je ne suis pas active sur ce site là. Mais mon cerveau m'a donné quelques idées amusantes d'OS, et avec nos amis hetaliens, c'est encore plus drôle à écrire.**

**Titre - Saviez vous que le titre de ce recueil est Saviez vous que ? Bon, c'est facile avec le lien...  
Genre - Humour, enfin normalement. Ça risque d'être foireux.  
Rating - K+ car rien de méchant, je suppose.  
Disclaimer - Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Les sujets viennent du site Saviez vous  
Personnages - Matthias/Danemark, Lukas/Norvège et un manchot. Léger DenNor**

* * *

**Saviez vous que…**

Matthias observait la créature avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle déambulait devant lui en agitant ses ailes et en levant son bec vers chaque homme. Et le pire, c'est que tout le monde semblait trouver ça tout à fait normal. Perplexe, l'ancien viking se tourna vers son voisin norvégien, qui n'était autre que Lukas. Avec un grand sourire en plus, parce ce que c'est plus cool.

« Diiiiit Norge ? Fit le blond aux cheveux indomptables.

\- … Quoi ? Répondit celui-ci agacé.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi un pingouin…

\- Un manchot empereur. Le coupa le norvégien.

\- Oui, c'est pareil. Pourquoi ce truc est-il ici ? »

Le blond à la barrette lui envoya un regard froid.

« Fait attention à ce que tu dis. C'est colonel en chef Sir Nils Olav pour toi. »

Et la discussion prit fin. Mais une question subsistait toujours dans l'esprit du Danemark.

Pourquoi le roi de son Norge avait t-il fait chevalier un manchot empereur ?

Et après, on disait que c'était lui, le pays nordique le plus inconscient ! Rohlala !

**Nils Olav est le seul pingouin à avoir été chevalier par le roi de la Norvège. Son titre complet est colonel en chef Sir Nils Olav.**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Avis, reviews ? Pour les curieux, le lien est en dessous. Normalement, il faut rajouter devant le premier slash. Mais comme je suis pas douée pour les liens, vous pouvez aussi chercher sur internet avec quelques mots clés comme "Nils Olav penguin knighted". A la prochaine !**

/voici-nils-olav-le-seul-pingouin-a-avoir-ete-chevalier-par-le-roi-de-la-norvege-son-titre-complet-est-colonel-en-chef-sir-nils-olav/


	2. Maire

**Hey, c'est encore moi ! J'ai décidé de poster mes petites conn-... créations environ une fois par semaine, le samedi. Enfin, je vais essayer.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont postés une review, mis le recueil en favori, en follow, ou qui sont juste venus lire. J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire !**

**Rating - K+ voir K, rien de méchant la dedans !  
Disclaimer - Hetalia n'est pas à moi, les textes sont inspirés du site Saviez vous que ?  
Personnages - Aujourd'hui, nous avons droit aux jumeaux américains Matthieu/Canada, Alfred/USA et à un chat ! Avec Alaska en fond, entre autres.**

* * *

**Saviez vous que…**

Canada, ou le discret Matthieu Williams, observait son frère et pays voisin, Alfred . Celui-ci riait de son rire tonitruant, insouciant comme à son habitude. Il ne semblait même pas remarquer le trouble de son invité.

« Euh… Alfred ?

\- Tu as besoin d'un héro Matthew ? Ne t'inquiète pas, AMERICA IS HERE !

\- P-pas vraiment… Je voulais te demander… »

Le canadien jeta un coup d'œil à la boule de poil près de là, qui était confortablement installé sur les genoux du représentant de l'Alaska. L'animal ronronnait sous les caresses.

« Ouiii ?

\- P-pourquoi un **chat** est-il devenu… **maire** ? »

Le matou bailla et s'étira, pas le moins du monde concerné par la discussion des deux nations américaines.

« Oh, ça fait quinze ans qu'il est à ce poste ! Déclara Alfred en riant. »

**Dans une ville en Alaska, un chat est élu maire depuis 15 ans.**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Avis, reviews ?**

**J'essaye d'aller vérifier les sources des informations du site, et je peux affirmer que cette histoire est... vrai ! Le matou s'appelle Stubbs, et il vit à Talkeetna. Pour plus d'informations, rajoutez "saviez vous que .net" devant le lien ci dessous en enlevant les espaces. Sinon, tapez juste "Chat maire ville alaska" et Google fera tout le travail !**

**A la prochaine !**

/dans-une-ville-en-alaska-un-chat-est-elu-maire-depuis-15-ans/


	3. Infidélité

**Bonjour ! Je devais à la base poster ce chapitre samedi, mais il se trouve que ne m'a pas laissé faire... Ah, nos chers ennemis les bugs ! Je m'étais dit "Bon, c'est pas grave, je posterai Dimanche !" mais cette fois-là, c'est la grippe qui m'a cloué au lit, loin de mon ordinateur. Bref, je me rattrape maintenant.**

**Encore une fois, merci aux reviewers, aux followers, aux favoriters et à tous les lecteurs ! Oui, j'aime inventer des mots.**

**Rating - Euh... T probablement ?  
Disclaimer - Hetalia n'est toujours pas à moi, et les idées viennent toujours du site Saviez vous que ?  
Personnages - Aujourd'hui, nous rendons visite à Islande/Emil et Hong-Kong/Kaoru ! Nous avons donc du HongIce. Les noms ne sont pas de moi. Je les avais vus il y a longtemps, mais je ne sais plus ou.**

* * *

**Saviez vous que...**

Emil soupira, visiblement agacé. En face de lui était assis Kaoru, son amant hongkongais.

Le pauvre islandais avait déjà mal au crâne, prévision d'une discussion compliquée qu'il devait avoir avec son amant.

« Alors écoutes moi bien… Je sais que chez toi, la loi autorise les femmes victimes d'adultères à tuer leur mari mais… »

Un temps passa, le blond aux cheveux presque blanc prit une grande inspiration.

« Premièrement, je suis une nation, je ne peux pas mourir. Secondement, tu n'es pas une femme alors n'essaye pas de m'étrangler, merci. Troisièmement… Je ne t'ai pas trompé !

\- Mais cette fille est amoureuse de toi, elle t'a même envoyé une déclaration par sms. Et je te signale que tu l'as aidé à porter ses sacs de courses ! »

Nouveau soupir de la part du plus jeune. Il allait vraiment devoir expliquer à son compagnon que même si une fille en pleine crise d'adolescence avait 'flashé' sur lui, le nordique n'en avait rien à faire et n'aimait que son amant asiatique. Et de quel droit regardait-il ses messages ?!

Stupide loi !

**A Hong-Kong, la loi autorise une femme à tuer son mari infidèle.**

* * *

**Au départ je voulais utiliser Nyo!Hong-Kong pour le contexte mais finalement, j'ai préféré le laisser en version masculine. Juste pour le fun. (Comment ça il est nul, mon humour ?)**

**Si vous voulez aller voir par vous-même, ajoutez simplement "saviez vous que .net" devant le lien et enlevez les espaces. Sinon, Google est notre ami à tous ! Tapez "Hong-Kong loi adultère/mari infidèle" et il fera le reste.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Avis, reviews ?**

/a-hong-kong-la-loi-autorise-une-femme-a-tuer-son-mari-infidele/


	4. Svangerskabsforebyggendemiddel

**Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi, donc nouveau chapitre !**

**En passant, merci à tous ceux qui mettent le recueil en follows/favoris, qui postent des reviews, ou qui ont simplement pris le temps de lire !**

**Rating - T  
Disclaimer - Hetalia n'est pas à moi, les textes sont inspirés du site Saviez vous que ?  
Personnages - Cette semaine, Matthias/Danemark et Francis/France sont nos invités ! Mention de Lukas/Norvège. DenNor en fond.**

* * *

**Saviez vous que…**

Matthias avait un grand sourire. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin décidé de conclure avec son petit Norge !

Seul bémol à son programme, il lui manquait une chose à ne jamais oubliée lors de relations… entre adultes.

Mais, qui voyait-il au bout du couloir de L'ONU ? Oui, c'était bien Francis Bonnefoy !

Son sauveur ! Il était sûr que le blond, dragueur comme il était (On est le pays de l'amour ou on ne l'est pas…) aurait sur lui _la chose indispensable _!

Sans plus de cérémonie, le danois aborda la république française.

« Heeeey Francis ! T'aurais pas un **svangerskabsforebyggendemiddel** ? »

Immédiatement, le français aux cheveux ondulés le regarda d'un air étonné et confus. Quoi, il n'en avait pas ?

« Parle Français, je ne comprends rien à ta langue ! Fit celui-ci après un moment.

\- Ben, j'te demandais si t'avais pas des capotes quoi. »

Un ange passa tandis qu'un silence planait entre les deux nations.

« Euh, il y a distributeur au bout du couloir. Indiqua finalement Francis avant de se reprendre en souriant. Tu as un coup pour ce soir ? Demanda t-il, une lueur amusé dans le regard

\- J'y compte bien, et merci ! S'exclama l'ancien viking avant de partir de son côté. »

Francis regarda le danois s'en aller, perplexe, puis se retourna vers la machine à café.

« Et après on dit que ma langue est compliquée… Marmonna t-il en insérant une pièce dans le distributeur. »

**Le mot danois pour préservatif est Svangerskabsforebyggendemiddel.**

* * *

**Conversation tout à fait normale, n'est ce pas ? Bon d'accord, pas le moins du monde. En fait, je ne sais même pas s'il y a des distributeurs de "ça" à l'ONU, mais je n'irais surement jamais vérifié ! Au moins, si un jour vous allez au Danemark et que vous entendez ce mot, vous aurez une idée de ce que l'on vous dit. Enfin, je suppose ?**

**Sinon, j'ai vérifié (Google traduction ? Nooon...) et l'info serait juste, bien que je pense qu'il y ait plusieurs manières de le dire. En définitif, le mot existe bel et bien, je n'ai pas frappé aléatoirement sur mon clavier dans l'espoir d'écrire un truc potable, huhu. Comme d'habitude, ajoutez "saviez vous que .net" devant le lien et enlevez les espaces pour aller voir par vous même.**

**Bye et merci d'avoir lu ! Avis, reviews ?**

/le-mot-danois-pour-preservatif-est-svangerskabsforebyggendemiddel/


	5. Naufrages

**Bonjour, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent le recueil, qui postent des reviews ou qui sont juste venus jeter un coup d'œil, ça fait plaisir !**

**Rating - T, normalement.  
Disclaimer - Hetalia ****reste toujours à son créateur. Idées venues du site Saviez vous que ?  
Personnages - Carwyn Kirkland/Pays de Galles est un OC, vu qu'il n'est pas officiel. Par contre, son nom n'est pas de moi. Présence d'un humain, mais celui-ci a bel et bien existé !**

* * *

**Saviez vous que…**

Pays de Galles, ou de son nom humain Carwyn Kirkland, observait d'un air navré l'accident qui se déroulait au large de ses terres. Au loin, on pouvait voir un navire frappé par la foudre, malmené par la tempête. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, les flots entamèrent leur infâme festin.

La nation britannique soupira en croisant les bras. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que regarder ce triste spectacle, avec l'ouragan. Mais quand même, en deux cents ans, trois navires avaient été submergés au même endroit. C'était un fait ennuyeux.

Soudain, l'anglais remarqua un mouvement sur la plage. En s'approchant, il s'aperçut que c'était un homme. Immédiatement, le jeune – Ou pas, il était une nation après tout – châtain accouru pour soutenir le rescapé de la catastrophe.

Une fois qu'il fut assuré que le pauvre humain allait bien, il tenta de dialoguer avec ce dernier.

« Quel est votre nom ? Demanda t-il.

\- Hugh Williams. »

La stupeur frappa Carwyn, qui devint bien pâle. S'il était hébété, il tenta de ne pas montrer son trouble et secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées. Puis, il aida l'autre à regagner le village le plus proche.

Mais quand même, il faudrait qu'il se renseigne. Trois naufrages, le même jour, avec trois rescapés portant le même nom, ça ne pouvait être qu'une malédiction ou une faille temporelle ! Oh mon dieu, tout était lié !

**Au cours d'une période de deux cents ans, 3 navires ont péri au même endroit au large des côtes du Pays de Galles, et cela à la même date (5 décembre). Il y a eu un survivant pour chaque naufrage. Les trois rescapés portent le même nom : Hugh Williams.**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Avis, reviews ?**

**J'ai aussi vue cette histoire sur une vidéo Youtube (Taupe10 - Les plus grosses coïncidences) et après quelques recherches (avec les mots clés "Pays de Galles Hugh Williams") j'ai appris que l'endroit où auraient sombré les navires serait le Détroit de Menaï. Cependant, on ne sait pas s'il s'agit d'une simple légende ou d'une histoire vraie. En tout cas, c'est toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter. Comme d'habitude, rajoutez "saviez vous que .net" devant le lien et enlevez les espaces pour aller voir par vous-même. A la prochaine !**

/au-cours-dune-periode-de-deux-cents-ans-3-navires-ont-peri-au-meme-endroit-au-cote-du-pays-de-galles-durant-le-meme-jour-le-5-decembre-il-y-a-eu-un-survivants-pour-chaque-naufrage-les-t/


	6. Chapeaux

**Hellooo ! Oui, je dis bonjour en anglais aujourd'hui. En fait, c'est surtout parce ce qu'Arthur est à l'honneur, ce samedi. Mais bon, je ne vais pas continuer sur ma lancée, sinon je suis certaine que mon accent français me rattraperait... Ce qui donnerait du beau franglais. Ahlàlà. Autrement, encore merci à tous les lecteurs !**

**Sinon, le texte est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Je pense que les prochains le seront aussi.**

**Rating - Aucune idée, donc je dirais K+ (Thutur est presque gentleman ici, même en pirate...)  
Disclaimer - Rien n'est à moi, que ce soit Hetalia ou les idées de Saviez vous que ?  
Personnages - Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Pirate!England/Arthur Kirkland fait son entrée, avec quelques humains pour l'accompagner.**

* * *

**Saviez vous que…**

Les pas lents et répétés faisaient grincer le bois du navire. Les prisonniers, recroquevillés sur le pont, tremblaient en les entendant. Certains suppliaient même les dieux, gémissant dans l'espoir d'une aide quelconque. Seul le bruit entêtant des bottes sur le parquet leur répondirent.

Droit et fier devant ces marins en détresse, un homme faisait les cents pas, tel un lion furieux tournant dans sa cage. Une épée pendait à sa ceinture, accompagnée d'un pistolet. Son manteau rouge et orné de doré semblait de bonne manufacture. Un sourire victorieux étirait ses lèvres, tandis qu'il scrutait d'un regard méprisant son public. A cet instant, on aurait pu dire que l'étrange capitaine écarlate irradiait la puissance.

Arthur Kirkland, impitoyable pirate anglais, venait de remporter un nouvel affrontement. Et il en était très satisfait.

Soudain, les deux orbes émeraude du britannique foudroyèrent l'assistance. Un rictus dangereux pris place sur son visage, et sa voix tonna dans l'air.

« Que celui qui commandait ce misérable rafiot se montre sur le champ, s'il n'a pas été tué ! »

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis un homme s'avança. Il tremblait, mais tentait de garder une posture digne.

« Je vous en prie, ayez pitié de mes hommes, ce sont de braves marins ! Prenez ce que vous voulez ! Implora l'humain.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes jérémiades pour me servir. Cependant… » Le dompteur des mers s'avança, jusqu'à dominer l'autre malgré sa petite taille. Puis il reprit, d'un ton à la fois amusé mais ferme. « Tu es un brave gars. Les capitaines qui défendent leur équipage sont rares dans les environs… Soit. Je te laisse pour cette fois. Mais ! Je prendrais tout de même quelque chose. »

Arthur tourna le dos, ravi de son petit effet. L'autre homme qui était trop surpris pour répondre.

« Qu… que souhaitez-vous ? Bredouilla t-il. »

Avec horreur, l'ancien capitaine vit l'autre au manteau rouge dégainer son sabre. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe, mais rien ne vint. Seul une brise rapide fendit l'air, juste au dessus de son crâne. Lorsqu'il se risqua à ouvrir un œil, le pirate avait maintenant **son** chapeau sur la tête.

« Je vous dépouillerai… De tous vos chapeaux ! Dit Arthur. » Un temps passa. « C'est impensable qu'un autre navire possède de plus beaux chapeaux que moi ! C'est pour cela que j'ai mis le grappin sur vous. Grogna l'anglais. »

Puis, il ordonna à ses marins de piller le bateau de tous ses chapeaux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Arthur était retourné sur son propre navire et reprenait sa route, laissant derrière lui ses anciennes victimes, éberluées. Pour sa part, il était très satisfait de son nouveau chapeau, resplendissant et neuf.

**Le pirate Benjamin Hornigold a une fois attaqué un navire juste pour prendre leurs chapeaux.**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Avis, review ?**

**D'après ce que j'ai vu, Benjamin Hornigold était un pirate britannique. Arthur a donc pris son rôle ici, mais on ne lui en voudra pas, n'est-ce pas ? Comme d'habitude, ajoutez "saviez vous que .net" devant le lien et enlevez les espaces. Ou tapez "Benjamin Hornigold hats" sur Google, ça marche aussi. Même si je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose en le faisant. Bref, à samedi prochain !**

/le-pirate-benjamin-hornigold-a-une-fois-attaque-un-navire-juste-pour-prendre-leurs-chapeaux/


	7. Vélo

**Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire dans cette introduction. Mais bon, comme de toutes façons elles ne sont jamais originales, on revient donc au traditionnel : Bonjour à tous ! Merci à tout ceux qui viennent lire et qui suivent le recueil !**

**Rating - T à cause d'une furie rousse.  
Disclaimer - Hetalia n'est pas à moi, et ne le sera jamais. Triste, non ? Ouais, non, en fait. Idées venues du site Saviez vous que ?  
Personnages - Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre revient nous voir en mode sortie familiale avec Alistair Kirkland/Ecosse, Carwyn Kirkland/Pays de Galles, Edwyn Kirkland/Irlande du Nord et Eithne Kirkland/République d'Irlande ! Ouais, toute la clique Kirkland en définitif. Plus des policiers. Les noms ne sont pas de moi... Sauf pour celui d'Eithne ! (Généralement les gens l'appellent Fiona, mais tant pis.)**

* * *

**Saviez vous que…**

Arthur Kirkland attendait plus ou moins patiemment, assis sur une chaise peu confortable. A ses côtés, ses deux frères et sa sœur faisait de même. Le blond soupira tout en regardant sa montre. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que d'être ici à cause d'un _léger_ problème familial voyons !

Carwyn observait passivement le poste de police, se passionnant pour les allées et venus incessantes des gendarmes dans le couloir. Edwyn avait trouvé comme merveilleuse occupation de compter le nombre de taches de café sur le tapis, et Eithne regardait dehors. Visiblement, ils partageaient le même ennui profond que leur cadet.

Tout à coup, un homme en uniforme se présenta à eux. Il semblait jeune et peu expérimenté, au vu de son assurance débordante face aux quatre nations. Après de brèves présentations, l'officier anglais s'assit derrière un grand bureau sur lequel attendaient plusieurs piles de papiers.

« Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici avec vos proches, monsieur Kirkland.

\- C'est tout à fait normal. Bien, pourquoi notre frère a-t-il été mit en garde à vue ? Demanda l'incarnation du Royaume-Unis. »

Des rougeurs apparues sur les joues du pauvre agent, sous l'œil interrogateur de la famille britannique. L'humain toussa, baissant les yeux sur la feuille qu'il tenait.

« Euh… Et bien, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer, en fait…

\- Ouais ben accouche, on n'a pas toute la journée. Grogna l'ainé roux.

\- N-nous avons reçu, dans la nuit, un appel de l'hôtel dans lequel Alistair Kirkland logeait à ce moment là… Apparemment, des clients des chambres voisines s'étaient plaints à de nombreuses reprises de tapage nocturne. Ce sont deux femmes de ménages qui l'ont trouvé à ce moment là et…

\- Et ? Demanda la rousse.

\- I-il se trouve que votre frère… était à ce moment là ivre… Et il… avait eut des rapports sexuels avec un… un vélo. »

Voila, c'était dit. Un silence de plomb tomba dans le bureau du jeune commissaire. On aurait presque put entendre les mouches voler et s'écraser misérablement sur la vitre toute proche. Les mâchoires de la famille aux gros sourcils semblaient s'être décrochées.

« Oh le con. Dit finalement Edwyn. »

Ouais, c'était la seule pensée cohérente qu'ils avaient eut à ce moment là.

« Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi il a fait ça ? Demanda finalement Carwyn qui tentait de garder son sang-froid. Hélas, ses yeux semblaient parler pour lui, car ils exprimaient clairement les mots suivant… 'Famille de merde, pourquoi je suis là ?'

\- Et bien… Il est toujours dans un état d'ébriété avancé mais… Il semblerait qu'il parlait d'indépendance (*****), ou quelque chose dans le genre… Répondit le policier, gêné.

\- Ah ouais d'accord. Il a pas trouvé de meilleur moyen pour digérer ça que de se bourrer la gueule ? Grogna Edwyn.

\- Tu peux parler, t'es toujours sous l'influence du Royaume-Unis toi aussi, du con. Fit sa sœur jumelle.

\- Gnagnagna…

\- Hors de question que je paye sa libération. Maugréa Angleterre. »

Le reste des paires d'yeux présentes fixèrent le blond d'un air visiblement blasé. Mais les reproches n'eurent pas le temps de pleuvoir, une tempête rousse venait d'entrer en gueulant dans le bureau.

« C'EST COMME SI J'AVAIS PRIS LA MEEEEEEER, J'AI SORTIIII LA GRANDE VOIIIIIIILE !

\- PUTAIN MAIS TENEZ LE ! Hurla un policier.

\- OUAAAIS HEIN BAVURE POLICIÈRE, OH THUTUUUR VIENT LA !

\- … Alistair, for God's sake… Shut up. »

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le roux fut enfin contrôlé par trois policiers, et attaché à une chaise à l'aide de menottes. Le vélo avait aussi été amené, bien qu'il ait été réquisitionné par les agents.

« Ouah, tu pues l'alcool ! Tu t'es enfilé combien de bouteille de whisky ? Grogna Arthur.

\- J'sais pas… Hips.

\- En tout cas Alistair, j'te savais pas aussi… Pédale. Intervint Edwyn en zieutant vers le moyen de transport.

\- Badum tsss. Fit le seul châtain, imitant le bruit d'une batterie, façon comme une autre d'applaudir la vanne misérable de son frère.

\- Sérieux, vous craignez les mecs…Dit Eithne d'un air profondément désespéré. »

Le jeune policier toujours présent toussa pour attirer l'attention de la famille.

« Et sinon… Qui payera la caution ? »

Nouveau blanc. Tous s'entre-regardèrent, et aucun ne semblait vouloir payer pour la connerie de l'écossais.

« Pour le vélo ou pour lui ? Demanda enfin Edwyn en montrant son frangin qui décuvait dans un coin. »

Le pauvre brigadier retint un gémissement de désespoir. Il allait en avoir pour longtemps encore, avec cette famille…

**En 2007, un écossais a été arrêté pour avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec son vélo dans une chambre d'hôtel.**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Avis, reviews ?  
**

*** Petit anachronisme de ma part, j'en suis désolée. En effet, l'affaire est de 2007, mais la tentative d'indépendance de l'écosse date du début de l'année. On va faire comme si on avait rien vu... N'est ce pas ?**

**Pauvre Alistair, j'ai ruiné sa crédibilité de nation, son honneur, son image... Mais tant pis ! Je suis presque sûre qu'il s'en remettra (et qu'il va en entendre parler aux dîners de famille Kirkland... D'ailleurs, je me demande : Qui d'Alistair ou d'Arthur est pire, lorsqu'ils sont bourrés ? Hum... Je vous laisse débattre.)  
**

**Sinon, j'ai placé quelques références d'émissions humoristiques... Lesquelles ? A vous de trouver ! Ou réponse samedi prochain ! Comme d'habitude, rajoutez "saviez vous que .net" devant le lien, enlevez les espaces, blablabla... Ah, l'histoire est vraie aussi, j'ai vérifié ! (Google sait tout, Google est le savoir incarné... Enfin, presque, il aime bien aussi raconter des bêtises, parfois.)**

**A la prochaine !**

/en-2007-un-ecossais-a-ete-arrete-pour-avoir-eu-des-relations-sexuelles-avec-son-velo-dans-une-chambre-dhotel/


	8. Cinéma

**Bouh ! Vous avez eu peur ? Non ? Tant pis. Donc : Bonjour, et merci de venir lire le recueil ! (Qui a deux mois ce samedi, je crois... Wow, j'ai jamais tenu quelque chose de manière régulière aussi longtemps.)**

**Rating - Peut-être T  
Disclaimer - Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec Hetalia et les infos de Saviez vous que ?  
Personnages - Pour votre plus grand bonheur (ou pas), nous nous incrustons ce samedi dans la journée de la FACE Family ! Alias France/Francis Bonnefoy, Angleterre/Arthur Kirkland (qui squatte avec nous depuis maintenant trois chapitres en fait), Canada/Matthieu Williams et Etats-Unis/Alfred F. Jones. Présence d'humains en arrière plan. Et d'un paquet de pop-corn affectueusement nommé Robert. Niveau couple, FrUk !**

* * *

**Saviez vous que…**

Une foule de personne attendait avec plus ou moins de patience devant un grand bâtiment. Même le mauvais temps typique de l'Angleterre ne parvenait pas à dégrader l'humeur des personnes présentes. Certains tentaient d'en doubler d'autres, espérant sans doute obtenir les dernières places de l'événement.

Au milieu de la file, se trouvait Arthur Kirkland, aisément reconnaissable grâce à ses chenilles – pardon, sourcils –. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, visiblement agacé, et étrangement impatient. « Qu'est ce qu'il fait cet idiot ? On va être en retard !

\- Allons, _mon lapin_, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Alfred ne raterait ça pour rien au monde. » Fit la voix enjouée de Francis, juste à côté de lui. Immédiatement, le britannique rougit, râlant du surnom. Le français, lui, rit plus qu'autre chose.

Le pays de l'amour se calma cependant, soucieux. « Mais ça m'arrangerait qu'il ne te mette pas de mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu ais accepté d'aller voir ce film. Tu ne préfères pas plutôt ceux avec du suspens, ou les romantiques ? Ah et, après le cinéma, est-ce que tu bai-… »

Un cri de douleur coupa la parole du barbu. Oups ! L'anglais avait malencontreusement écrasé le pied de son voisin d'outre-manche...

Les deux pays se fusillèrent du regard. L'arrivée – très bruyante– d'un américain leur évita cependant une nouvelle bataille. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce ce que le sang ça tâche beaucoup, même sur le bitume des trottoirs de Londres. Les cris d'indignations fusèrent lorsqu'Alfred doubla tout le monde pour les rejoindre, ce qui lui valut une réprimande d'Arthur. Matthew – Qui ? Canada ! – les rejoint de la même manière, les injures des autres en moins, croyant sans doute à un courant d'air passant dans la file d'attente. Un avantage, peut-être…

« L'héro est enfin là ! Ahahah ! » Rit la première puissance mondiale. Les autres se contentèrent d'un soupir exaspéré (Tous en chœur !), et chacun paya sa place.

Enfin, la famille entra dans le cinéma, choisissant avec soin leur place. Le divertissement commença un temps plus tard après les nombreux discours intelligents d'Amérique (« Chez moi, les cinémas sont plus grands, AHAH ! – Au contraire de la qualité de tes films, faut croire… »).

Cela aurait pu être une chouette sortie, si ce dernier ne s'était pas mis à hurler à chaque scène du film d'horreur, dérangeant la plupart des spectateurs. Bon sang, pourquoi Arthur lui avait proposé de venir, sachant sa réaction ? Plaignons en passant le pauvre sachet de pop-corn, écrasé dans un sursaut de peur par les grandes mains de l'américain. RIP Robert.

Francis fit la moue et tourna la tête vers son amant, puis se figea devant le sourire qu'arborait celui-ci. Pas un sourire heureux, loin de là ! Mais calculateur, sournois, qui semble vous hurler qu'un mauvais coup se prépare, et que vous feriez mieux de fuir pour votre survie. Un frisson glaça le français. Qu'est ce qu'il avait, ce foutu british, à tirer cette tronche de psychopathe ?! S'il voulait jouer dans le prochain Annabelle ou autres trucs à bien vous faire psychoter à l'heure de dormir, il était bien parti pour !

Rapidement, un tas de scénarios dignes des plus fous des créateurs d'Hollywood naquirent dans l'esprit de l'hexagone. Avait-il piégé le soda, le pop-corn ? (RIP, Robert.) De toute façon, la nourriture anglaise était semblable à un poison, alors bon… Et celle d'Amérique n'était pas mieux car vraiment trop grasse ! Ouais, c'était encore plus effrayant que les trucs paranormaux/la tête sadique d'Arthur/rayez les mentions inutiles, tout ça. Ah, peut-être qu'un screamer (*) les attendait ? Bon, c'était probable, avec un film d'épouvante… Ou alors, l'anglais avait trafiqué une expérience magique pas nette ! Oh, ils étaient perdus !

Du coin de l'œil, Francis repéra quelque chose de suspect se mouvant entre les sièges. Par réflexe, il attrapa la main d'Arthur, surprenant celui-ci, qui lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Un stress épouvantable régnait, chacun craignant la suite des événements. Certains criaient d'avance, d'autres semblaient au bord des larmes, prêts à s'évanouir. Un grincement sortit du fond des enfers – bon, en réalité des enceintes, mais c'est un détail – résonna sinistrement et…

« **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- ... GHMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ! **»

Des mains s'étaient plaquées sur la bouche d'Amérique, lui faisant frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. UN FANTÔME !

Aussi courageusement qu'il le put, l'américain opta pour une retraite stratégique et sortit par la porte en hurlant. Par la porte oui, car dans sa panique, il aurait très bien put inconsciemment défoncer le mur pour sortir…

Des bruits de lutte et des pleurs s'élevèrent à d'autres endroits, tandis que des personnes habillées de noir se déplaçaient dans les rangs. Peu à peu, le silence se fit. Francis lui, un peu calmé, se tourna vers son homologue anglais, perplexe. Hé, pourquoi grimaçait-il en s'étouffant ?! Ah oui, il avait serré si fort la main de son amant que celle-ci semblait avoir être passée les pneus d'un camion. A voix basse, il demanda « Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? »

Arthur, en bougeant ses doigts meurtris, lui sourit mystérieusement, fier de son coup. « Ça ? Oh, pas grand-chose. Juste des ninjas engagés par le cinéma de Londres pour faire taire les spectateurs les plus bruyants. » Devant la mine surprise de l'autre, il ajouta « C'est très efficace, crois-moi. »

Après s'être remis du choc, Francis rit. C'est vrai que d'un côté, la situation était plutôt drôle. D'un air amusé, il demanda simplement « Et tu les as recruté comment ? Avec un CAP Ninja ? »

**Un cinéma à Londres a recruté plusieurs ninjas bénévoles pour faire taire les plus bruyants des spectateurs.**

* * *

*** Vous savez, c'est ce truc glauque qui vous saute dessus d'un coup en hurlant, juste pour vous faire frôler l'arrêt cardiaque... Voilà. Ils sont très présents dans les films ou jeux d'horreurs. Ou bien dans les vidéos ou autres, juste pour faire rager les gens (Et en général, ça marche bien.)**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Avis, reviews ?**

**Pauvre Alfred, je l'ai traumatisé. Déjà qu'avec Alistair c'était quelque chose... Les personnages d'Hetalia vont finir par monter une association contre les humiliations absurdes. D'ailleurs, dans le chapitre précédent, la "chanson" du roux était une référence au Palmashow, ("Quand on est en garde à vue"). Cette fois-ci, j'en ai mis une autre... A vous de trouver !**

**Sinon, le cinéma en question s'appelle The Prince Charles Cinema et se trouve près de Leicester Square. Rajoutez juste "saviez vous que .net" devant le lien et enlevez les espaces. Ou tapez "Cinéma Londres Ninja" sur Google. A la prochaine !**

/un-cinema-a-londres-a-recrute-plusieurs-ninjas-benevoles-pour-faire-taire-les-plus-bruyants-des-spectateurs/


	9. Tradition

**Guten Tag, ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Je parle pas allemand de toute manière (Prefiero hablar espanol, si si voyez.) Sinon je poste ce truc tard, parce ce que je bosse sur le concours de la Résistance et je dois rendre le dossier mardi. Je dois encore faire le montage vidéo. Bref, on s'en fou de ma vie, puis presque personne lit mes (formidables) introduction en général, donc c'est pas trop grave. D'ailleurs, merci à tous ceux qui viennent lire ! Je ne prends pas le temps de répondre aux reviews (Dédicace à ce cher lycée qui occupe ma vie) mais sachez qu'elles me font très plaisir ! Vous gérez tous, et Italie va vous faire des cosplay de Noppera avec ses drapeaux blancs en cadeau. Ouais, j'ai vu le film Hetalia Paint It White y'a pas longtemps.**

**Rating - T pour menaces d'un groupe de criminels pas crédibles.  
****Disclaimer - Hetalia n'est pas à moi, sinon ça ferait déjà longtemps que mes couples favoris seraient mariés ensemble. En parlant de ça, l'idée vient du site Saviez vous que ?  
Personnages - On accueille le sauveur pacifique de la planète terre (Référence au film du dessus, cherchez pas...) alias Italie/Feliciano Vargas, ainsi que notre très cher Allemagne/Ludwig Beilschmidt et son frère (l'awesome) Prusse/Gilbert Beilschmidt. Plus le groupe de criminels pas crédible, évidemment.**

* * *

**Saviez vous que…**

Ludwig ne savait plus vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé là, devant cet hôtel. Etait-ce un sale coup du Bad Touch Trio ? Il en doutait, toutes les nations étaient présentes, exceptées le français, l'espagnol, et quelques autres. Mais quand même, la situation était plutôt cocasse.

A ses côtés, Feliciano babillait, comme à son habitude. Cela ne l'aurait nullement dérangé si l'italien ne portait pas une _robe de mariée_. Lui-même était vêtu d'un élégant costume. Derrière eux, les invités les observaient avec une émotion certaine. Il voyait d'ailleurs Gilbert lui faire de grands signes d'encouragement depuis sa place. Si on excluait le fait qu'il allait se _marier_ avec l'Italie du Nord, tout aurait put avoir un aspect très sérieux.

Le maire récitait un discours surement apprit par cœur, puis posa _la_ question fatidique. « Ludwig Beilschmidt, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Feliciano Vargas ici présent ? »

Le cœur de l'allemand battait la chamade, ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Finalement, après un temps de silence, il lâcha un « Ja, je le veux » pas très convaincu. Le maire se tourna vers _sa fiancée_ ( ?) en lui demandant la même chose. Immédiatement, ce dernier répondit avec enthousiasme. Voila, leurs destins allaient être liés.

Les deux pays se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour s'embrasser, leurs visages s'approchant inexorablement.

Mais d'un coup, un grand fracas retentit, des cris s'élevèrent ! Les fenêtres se brisèrent, et la porte s'ouvrit en claquant. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?! Des personnes masquées venaient de débarquer dans la salle, dangereusement armés de pistolets à eaux.

Et c'est qu'ils prirent en otage sa désormais _femme_ ! L'un deux se mit à gueuler. « TOUCHE PAS A MON FRERE, SALE BASTARDO AUX PATATES ! » Deux autres, qui portaient respectivement des masques en forme de rose et de tomate, menacèrent les invités. « Personne ne bouge, sinon on vous arrose le pantalon, on prend des photos, et on les poste sur Facebook ! Onhonhon ~ »

On entendit vaguement un « Stupid frog ! » venir du fond de la salle, mais nul ne releva, car tous étaient concentrés sur les dangereux criminels qui venaient de s'échapper en embarquant Feliciano, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

C'est alors que Gilbert fit une awesome entrée aux cotés de son frère. « LUDWIG ! Rattrapons-les ! » Ni une ni deux, ils poursuivirent les ravisseurs, laissant toutes les autres nations en plan à la mairie.

Ensuite, se fut une longue et intense course poursuite à travers Berlin, pour finalement arriver devant l'ambassade italienne. Une violente bataille entre les deux camps éclata, car « ON VOUS LE RENDRA PAS BANDE DE CONNARDS ! ». Au bout du compte, Ludwig et Gilbert récupèrent ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher en échange de leur stock de bière, quel sacrifice !

« Oh Ludwig, tu m'as sauvé, je t'aime tellement, mon amour ! » S'exclama le sauvé en chouinant, toujours dans sa robe blanche à dentelle. L'autre répondit qu'il le protégerait toujours, et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement dans cette scène pleine de guimauve… Ah non, Gilbert brisa le moment bisounours en hurlant avec awesomeness…

« BON, POUR FETER CA, L'AWESOME MOI VOUS EMMENE BOIRE UNE BIERE, Kesesesese !

\- Veee, mais les méchants ont pris votre réserve !

\- …. NOOOOOON ! JE ME VENGERAI ! » L'allemand tomba à genoux, pleurant la perte de sa boisson favorite.

...

Ludwig se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar, c'était juste un cauchemar… Il n'était pas marié à Feliciano, et il avait encore plein de bières chez lui. Ah, il n'aurait pas dût lire cet article sur les traditions durant les mariages avant de s'endormir !

**En Allemagne, il y a une tradition où la mariée est kidnappée par sa famille, le marié et sa famille doivent la retrouver pour montrer son amour.**

* * *

**N'empêche, maintenant que j'y pense, les pauvres invités sont laissés en plan à la mairie en fait. Tant pis, ils profiteront du buffet !**

**Ah, et la référence que j'avais caché dans le poste de la semaine dernière venait des Inconnus. Personne l'a remarqué en plus, snif. Bref, comme toujours, tapez "saviez vous que .net" devant le lien ci-dessous et enlevez les espaces si vous êtes curieux. Par contre, je ne sais pas si l'information est vraie, je n'ai rien trouvé de tel sur Google. Par contre, les allemands scient traditionnellement des troncs d'arbres durant leurs mariages... Voilà.**

/en-allemagne-il-y-a-une-tradition-ou-la-mariee-est-kidnappee-par-sa-famille-le-mari-et-sa-famille-doivent-la-retrouver-pour-montrer-son-amour/


	10. Coiffeur

**Bonjour et bienvenue cher lecteur ! Quelle coupe désirez-vous aujourd'hui ? Des bouclettes italiennes, une awesome coupe prussienne, ou bien de beaux cheveux ondulés attachés à la façon française ? Ah, peut-être préférez vous la tignasse anglaise ! ... Non je déconne, pour ça il suffit de ne pas se coiffer le matin. Et peut-être qu'avec une lotion pour sourcils, vous pourriez devenir un véritable Kirkland... Bon d'accord, j'arrête mes bêtises, sinon je vais recevoir des menaces de morts accompagnés d'un sachet de scones. Bref, comme vous l'aurez devinez, ce samedi on va parler coiffure ! Hein ? Ah, mais partez pas, c'est pas un tuto... Pour ça, y'a YT.**

**Je crois que mes introductions vont recevoir un prix pour blabla inutiles. Bref ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, qui postent des reviews, et qui suivent le recueil ! Je vais vous offrir un bon cadeau pour vous faire coiffer chez France ! (Attention, Angleterre va être jaloux par contre...)**

**Rating - Euh, T ?  
Disclaimer - Hetalia n'est pas à moi, les informations viennent du site Saviez vous que ?  
Personnages - Ce samedi, on s'incruste dans la conversation d'Alfred F. Jones/Etats-Unis et d'Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre. Mention de Francis Bonnefoy/France et d'une coiffeuse. FrUk en fond.**

* * *

**Saviez vous que...**

« MAIS C'EST HORRIIIIBLE IGGY ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?! Hein, hein ? En fait, elle voulait juste m'embrouiller, j'en suis sûr ! Elle va me le payer cette fucking… Oh ouais, maintenant je comprends tout ! Elle organisait en réalité un complot contre moi, THE HERO ! Parce ce que faire quelque chose comme ça, c'est un crime, tu comprends ! Doit y avoir pleins d'autres victimes ! Mais le héro va intervenir, c'est clair, AHAHAH ! Elle pourra plus rien dire ! Je vais démanteler toute son organisation de malfrats ! DUDE, tu m'écoutes ?! »

Arthur soupira bruyamment, écoutant depuis plus d'une demi-heure l'américain paniqué, qui hurlait dans le combiné du téléphone. Surtout, rester calme. Tenter de comprendre. Mission très difficile, certes, mais rien n'est impossible pour le grand Empire Britannique ! ... Qu'il avait été. Un jour, lointain. Ahem. Bon, où en était-il ? Ah oui, l'explication brouillonne d'Alfred.

« Et là, dude, elle m'a sorti que c'était de MA faute parce ce que JE bougeais la tête en mangeant mon hamburger ! Non mais c'est abusé, un héro ne fait jamais de faute, AHAH ! En plus, après elle m'a insulté car elle a dit que si j'étais pas content, fallait que j'aille voir ailleurs !

\- … Alfred.

\- Non mais ils se croient où les gens de nos jours ?! C'est pas une manière de répondre à son client ! Donc bah après je me suis énervé, et quand je lui ai dit que j'allais appeler un avocat, elle m'a rit au nez, ah la sale…

\- Alfred, listen to me.

\- Donc finalement le procès va se dérouler dans une semaine ! Bien fait pour elle, na ! Elle a tiré une de ces tronches quand je l'ai revu, ahahah !

\- **ALFRED BLOODY HELL !**

\- Hein ? Quoiiii ? »

Comment faire comprendre sa pensée à l'amerloque de manière simple et explicite ? Un instant, Angleterre se perdit dans ses souvenirs, se remémorant France, son ami, son ennemi, son rival, son amant… Euh, rayez la dernière mention ! Enfin bref, Francis qui lui coupait les cheveux, plus jeune. Peut-être qu'il aurait put emmerder le français de la même manière… Quoique non, c'était une idée complètement stupide. L'hexagone ne se laisserait pas avoir par une simple poursuite. Et quand bien même, c'était une manœuvre dépensière et inutile.

La voix criarde de son interlocuteur ramena Arthur sur terre. Visiblement, le plus jeune était mécontent de s'être fait coupé dans son déballage de vie… - Pardon, correction. Disons plutôt très intéressante tirade. Content Alfred ? – Le britannique reprit donc contenance.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'était utile de poursuivre en justice cette stagiaire, juste parce ce qu'elle a raté ta coupe de cheveux ? Fit-il d'un ton méprisant. »

Reniflement à l'autre bout du fil. « Mais Iggyyyy, elle a coupé **LA** mèche ! »

Arthur se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire, voir être gêné, ou désolé pour l'américain. Avec moquerie, il dit toutefois « C'était pour le travail ? »

Bip, bip, bip. Oh, il avait raccroché. Ce qu'il pouvait être susceptible !

**2% des coiffeurs américains ont déjà été poursuivis en justice pour avoir raté une coupe.**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Avis, reviews ? Ah, et j'ai (encore) placé une référence humoristique dans ce texte. N'hésitez pas à me faire signe si vous la trouvé !**

**J'ai essayé de consulter mon ami Google, mais je n'ai hélas pas réussi à vérifier si cette information est vrai. Toutefois, les procès contre des coiffeurs arrivent plus souvent qu'on ne le pense, même en Europe ! La plupart des articles que j'ai trouvé parlait de la Belgique d'ailleurs. ****Autre chose... Après quelques recherches sur la fameuse "Tradition" concernant le texte de la semaine dernière, il s'avère que celle-ci viendrait en fait de Roumanie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Voilà, je vérifierai d'avantage mes sources concernant les informations du site à l'avenir, et pardonnez moi pour ce fail !**

**Comme d'habitude, rajoutez "saviez vous que .net" devant le lien et enlevez les espaces pour aller voir par vous même. A la prochaine !**

/2-des-coiffeurs-americains-ont-deja-ete-poursuivis-en-justice-pour-avoir-rate-une-coupe/


End file.
